<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Flowers In The Slums by Kimmimaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169150">Those Flowers In The Slums</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru'>Kimmimaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Violence, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Drugs, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)-centric, Theft, Underage Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally my take on a Reno back story. A very important warning; contains a very young Reno forced to do very bad stuff to survive, the tags should give you an idea. *None of it is explicit*. (I have many Reno backstory ideas yet I always come back to the same idea that he was born and raised in the slums so that's where I'll go with this).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Additional notes; A very nasty, slimy character makes an absolutely vile comment about a child...this is MEANT to be disgusting. He IS A BAD MAN. I hate doing this, it should be blatantly obvious but whatever, here's your millionth warning in case the tags weren't enough; there is description of an almost-rape of a minor, it doesn't get far and I have tagged for it but since it's NOT an actual rape it doesn't need to be in the rape/non-con tags. Do not like, do not read. Thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“Hey! Hey you! Stop!”<br/><br/>The boy turned briefly, spotting the approaching guard. His stomach dropped and he clutched the package tighter to his chest. “Shit.” He cursed under his breath before breaking into a sprint.</p><p class="western"><br/>“HALT!” <br/><br/>The guard and his friend followed, their pace hampered by their equipment. Reno sped down a dirt road as fast as his feet could carry him, he leapt over an overturned barrel and pelted around a corner. The roads of sector five were lined in scrap, they guided him further from the main residential area and closer to the outskirts of the sector. He dodged past a couple of people standing in the road, earning himself a few colourful curses. His shoes barely made an impact in the arid dirt. He found a low rubble pile and dropped the package into a barrel before sprinting on again, now unencumbered. He put on a burst of speed, jumping up a low wall of metal scraps and scrambling up the side of a rusted old truck. He jumped down and found himself on another road. Quickly checking both directions he went left as quickly and silently as he could. Somewhere far behind him he could hear the yelling of the guards. <br/><br/>Finally he found himself standing outside a dilapidated old church. Reno licked his lips glancing back behind him to see if he was being followed before pushing open the doors and slipping inside. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, catching his breath. It was dark inside, only a little light coming in from the lamps outside. Reno moved forward, looking around himself curiously. The pillars were cracked and broken, a few pews standing at awkward angles. At the end of the broken wooden floor Reno could see a patch of white. He drew closer, feet silent as he moved. The smell hit him first, unusual as it was in the slums; flowers. Sweet and almost sickly. Reno crouched, staring at the bright white and yellow lilies before him in amazement. He reached out, filthy fingers running slowly over the petals. <br/><br/>“Careful!” <br/><br/>Reno jumped, leaping to his feet and skittering back a few paces as he searched for the source of that voice. “What...who?”<br/><br/>“I said; <em>careful</em>.” A girl stepped out of the shadows, hands on her hips and a frown on her face. She wore a dress, her hair tied up in a ribbon. Her green eyes were narrowed at him, her lips set in a firm pout. “Don't hurt the flowers.” She demanded angrily.<br/><br/>“...a kid?” Reno blinked, glancing around the silent, empty church. She was dressed too nice to be homeless, “You...live here, yo?”<br/><br/>“<em>No</em>.” The girl rolled her eyes, “I live with my Mommy.”<br/><br/>“Where is your ma, kid? It's too dangerous to be out here alone.” Reno frowned, rubbing at his tangled hair. The girl moved closer, edging around her flower patch to see him better.<br/><br/>“I'm ok.” The girl said, leaning forward, “Wanna play a game?” She blinked at him, smiling brightly.<br/><br/>“Look I-” Reno stepped back again as the girl drew closer, “I can take you home, it'll be safer there. There're some guys out looking for me and they're dangerous.”<br/><br/>“Oh.” The girl hesitated, looking to the doors, “It's ok. No one ever comes here.” She kicked idly at a nearby floor board, watching it crumble under her little boot. <br/><br/>Reno turned back to the flowers, “You grow these yourself?”<br/><br/>“No. They've always been here but I come by sometimes and help them grow. See, they like the soil.” She points down and smiles, wide and innocent. Reno felt bad suddenly, he knew that smiles like that didn't last for long in the slums. He forced himself to look away and down at the flowers. <br/><br/>Abruptly Reno's stomach growled, he put his hand on it and sighed. Slowly he sank to the floor and leaned back against a pew.<br/><br/>“Are you hungry?” The little girl blinked at him, frowning in concern. “My mommy makes yummy food. You wanna come to my house?”<br/><br/>“You can't just...invite strangers back to your house, yo.” Reno laughed, shaking his head, “And don't worry, kid. I'm used to it.”<br/><br/>“My name's Aerith. What's yours?”<br/><br/>“My name?” Reno looked away from the girl, across the room. “Does it matter?”<br/><br/>“Yup.” Aerith nodded firmly moving closer and sitting down close by, “If we know each others names, we can be friends. And then we're not strangers anymore.” She smiled brightly, looking up at him.<br/><br/>“That's not how that-” Reno cut himself off. Outside they heard some shouting, familiar voices calling out. “Shit. I gotta go...”<br/><br/>Aerith grabbed his hand, yanking him to his feet. She put her finger to her lips and then pulled him down the aisle and towards a shadowy back room door. As soon as the door closed Aerith ushered him behind what looked like an ancient rusted missile. Reno went without protest. They crouched down behind it, listening. Tense in the silence. They heard the doors to the church open, muffled voices and tramping feet as they explored the main room. Reno could hear his heart pounding in his chest, beside him Aerith huddled close. He reached for her hand and she hesitated before putting hers in his. They remained still and silent until long after the men had gone. Aerith's hand was sweaty inside his and she clutched onto him like a life line. He could feel her shaking. Finally he felt Aerith's fingers squeeze his, she looked up at him her face illuminated by the slither of light coming through a nearby window. She reached out and touched his face briefly, frowning, “I'm sorry.” She muttered quietly, “Your mommy's gone too, huh?”<br/><br/>Reno recoiled, releasing her hand. He stared at her, “What?”<br/><br/>“Your...your mommy's gone too. Like mine.” Aerith suddenly looked scared, she turned away. “My real mommy, I mean. She...had to go back to the planet.”<br/><br/>Slowly Reno climbed to his feet, he made a show of brushing his tattered jeans down before moving to the door, “Coast is clear now, yo. Come with me, I'll take you home.”<br/><br/>Aerith chewed on her bottom lip before following him back out into the hall. “I...I'm sorry.”<br/><br/>“For what?” Reno stretched his arms above his head, stifling a yawn.<br/><br/>“There are...bad people looking for you. You should be careful.” She kept her eyes averted and stared at the flowers.</p><p class="western"><br/>Reno stepped back from her for a moment, finally he shook his head, “I...I will, yo. But I can look after myself, I'm good at it.” He offered her an uneasy smile. She was so small, there was no way she could have known these things.<br/><br/>“You're lonely. Sometimes I am too.” She whispered, moving forward and peering up into his face.<br/><br/>Reno stepped back, “You don't even know me, yo.” He snapped, “You don't know what you're talking about.”<br/><br/>Aerith looked down guiltily but suddenly the church doors opened again. Reno jerked around, eyes wide as a single suited figure approached. Reno grabbed Aerith by her wrist and dragged her behind him, putting his body in front of hers. He backed up slowly as the figure moved closer. <br/><br/>The figure sighed, “Aerith,” He said, shaking his head. “Your mother's worried about you.”<br/><br/>Reno felt Aerith tense, he swallowed, “Who're you, yo?”<br/><br/>The man turned sharp, dark eyes on him. Slowly he tilted his head, “A family friend.” He said. Reno noted that he was young, his hair tied back from his face. “Don't worry, I don't want to harm her.”<br/><br/>“Go away!” Aerith shouted suddenly, “Leave me <em>alone</em>!”<br/><br/>“Aerith-”<br/><br/>Aerith turned on her heel and fled. Reno froze briefly before following her. He caught up to her fast, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back, “Hey!” He turned her around to face him, “Who is this guy?”<br/><br/>Aerith looked over his shoulder, “A bad man.” She whispered. “Help me?”<br/><br/>Reno took a breath, he had an inkling as to what the guy was and if he was right he didn't want to be tangling himself up in his affairs. He chewed on his bottom lip before coming to a decision. “Fine. Come on, this way.” He dragged her quickly back through the back door. They heard the man mutter something to himself and follow, boots pounding on the wooden floor. Reno pulled Aerith around to a second door that would take them back out into the main hall. They waited for the moment the man stepped into the back room and then crept back out. Reno put a finger to his lips and stepped carefully. Aerith followed his lead, glancing back over her shoulder until they were finally out. Reno turned to her, “Can you run?” He whispered, eyes bright in the darkness.<br/><br/>Aerith frowned in determination and nodded.<br/><br/>“Go.” Reno pulled her into a run, going slower than he normally would have. They made it to the doors and pushed them open, fleeing into the night. They heard the suit calling out to them but didn't stop to listen as Reno dragged them down the road. <br/><br/>Reno didn't slow his pace until they were a good way away. Finally he slowed to a walk. Aerith kept to his side, panting and glancing back behind them nervously. Something prickled at the edge of Reno's awareness, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “Where do you live, yo?” He asked Aerith.<br/><br/>“Uh...this way.” She pointed down the road they were on, looking up at Reno with her big green eyes.<br/><br/>“Lead the way.” He offered her a small smile and she managed to return it. “Gotta stay quiet, there're monsters 'round here, yo.” He reminded her gently, letting her pull him forward by the hand.<br/><br/>“It's ok. I've got you to protect me.” She smiled again, wider this time.<br/><br/>Reno patted his side where he kept a sawn off metal pole he used as a weapon, “Yeah you do.” He assured her and they moved on through the mountains of waste. The scent of decay and filth was pervasive but Reno was long used to it. He walked at Aerith's side, watching the way ahead. <br/><br/>“Who were you running away from?” Aerith asked suddenly, turning to walk backwards a little way.<br/><br/>Reno shrugged, “No one important, yo. Watch where you're goin', you'll fall.”<br/><br/>Aerith giggled and turned back to face forward, her steps growing lighter and easier the further they moved into the maze of trash. Reno came to the spot where he'd ditched the package, he paused and chewed his lower lip before sighing. “Wait a sec, kid.” He reached into the barrel and dug out the bag. He checked it over for damage and once satisfied tucked it back into his worn old jacket. <br/><br/>“What's that?”<br/><br/>“Oh...uh...” Reno rubbed at the back of his head, looking away. “Nothin'. Don't worry, yo. Let's just get you home.”<br/><br/>She frowned a little before huffing and they continued their walk. Finally they reached the outskirts of the main residential area. The streets weren't empty but due to the darkness there were fewer people. Reno let Aerith guide them through the streets, weaving between drunks and the homeless. They skirted a popular bar that was growing rowdy, two men squaring off against one another as if about to fight. They took a few back alleys and found themselves in a dark area with few lights. Reno spotted a huddle of people up ahead, one of their silhouettes familiar. He came to an abrupt halt, causing Aerith to do the same. She turned and looked at him, a question in her eyes. “Hey, can you get back to your place from here, yo?” Reno asked warily as the men looked up and noticed them.<br/><br/>“Yeah but...it's this way.” She pointed down the alley the three men were blocking.<br/><br/>“Shit.” Reno whispered under his breath. Two of the men approached. “Just...stay quiet an' let me handle this, ok?” He glanced to Aerith, she nodded and slipped a few paces behind him.<br/><br/>“Hey, Reno baby.” One of the men grinned as he approached. Tall and wiry, dressed in a cheap imitation leather jacket and motorcycle boots that had seen better days, he had a long, slender knife at his belt and was chewing gum. <br/><br/>“Tee,” Reno nodded.<br/><br/>“Heard you ran into some trouble?” Tee glanced at Aerith who shrank further into Reno's shadow. “Looks like you got yourself some pussy,” Tee laughed, clapping Reno on the back hard enough to send him stumbling forward a step.<br/><br/>“<em>Gross</em>, man. It's not like that. Kid was lost, I'm just helping her get back home.” He brushed Tee's hand off of him and moved back. <br/><br/>Tee grabbed Reno's shoulder, fingers digging deep, “That's good, man. We heard you were gonna bail on us...keep the goods to yourself. I knew you wouldn't be that stupid though, would you Reno?”<br/><br/>Reno reached into his jacket and held up the package, “It's here. Take it, man and gimme what you owe me.”<br/><br/>“You're late,” Tee shook his head, “You know what happens when you're late with your deliveries, baby.”<br/><br/>“C'mon man, I got jumped by security! It's not my fault. I had to ditch the package and come back for it.”<br/><br/>Tee clicked his tongue and suddenly reached out, snatching up Reno's wrist and shoving him roughly into the wall of a nearby house. Reno jerked, trying to pull free but Tee held him still. “We don't owe you shit,” He growled, “You fucked up, baby. You know what happens now.”<br/><br/>“Not...not here...” Reno glanced to Aerith who was watching with wide, terrified eyes and hands held to her chest. “Just...at least lemme get her home, man. I'll do whatever you want after that, ok?”<br/><br/>Tee considered him before shaking his head, releasing Reno, “Fine. But you know if you run we're gonna find you.”<br/><br/>Reno nodded, rubbing at his wrist and moving back to the girl, “Yeah, yeah.” He muttered, taking Aerith's hand and pulling her closer. “I'll meet you back here.” He kept his gaze forward and walked past, feeling Tee's eyes burn through his jacket. He frowned as they finally left the men behind, it took him too long to finally relax. <br/><br/>“Who were those men?” Aerith asked, glancing back behind them as she hurried after Reno.<br/><br/>“Oh...uh...just some friends, yo.”<br/><br/>“Friends aren't mean like that.” She said firmly, “Are you sure?”<br/><br/>Reno sighed, “It's ok, kid. We go way back,”<br/><br/>Aerith remained quiet but her fingers curled tighter around Reno's hand, she moved closer to his side, “It's ok.” She whispered, “You'll be safe at my house.” <br/><br/>Reno's fingers twitched in hers, he frowned at the ground as they came to a stop, “I can't stay. I gotta go back.”<br/><br/>“But...they're going to hurt you.” Aerith's eyes widened.<br/><br/>Reno looked behind her, down a long trail surrounded by clumps of grass, “It's fine,” He smiled, reaching out to ruffle her hair, “I'm a survivor, yo.” He winked at her before they moved on again. His smile slipped from his lips as soon as his back was turned.<br/><br/>Finally they reached the end of the road, up ahead Reno could see lights. “This your place?” He asked, moving forward cautiously. Aerith nodded, grinning at him as she bounced ahead.<br/><br/>“Come on, mommy's waiting.” She said excitedly.<br/><br/>Reno followed a few steps behind as they reached a secluded area surrounded by masses of flowers. Reno came to a sudden halt, mouth falling open. “Shiva...” He whispered under his breath, “It's...”<br/><br/>“Pretty, right?” Aerith grinned at him, “C'mon,” She tugged him forward by the hand but Reno shook his head, releasing her.<br/><br/>“I...gotta go.” He waved to the pretty little house by the stream, “You go home, and stay safe.”<br/><br/>Aerith bit her lower lip, glancing back at the house with it's windows lit up with warmth. Before she could speak again though, the door to her house opened.<br/><br/>“Aerith!” <br/><br/>Aerith looked back down the path, “Mommy!” She waved and ran towards her, feet light on the wooden bridge. Reno watched her go, hands in his pockets as she leapt into her mothers arms. He heard her laugh and her mother scold her for running off. He closed his eyes briefly before turning away.<br/><br/>Back in the main town again Reno hesitated, looking around. He couldn't see Tee so he took a different path. His palms started to sweat as he curled his fingers around his only weapon and broke into a slow jog. He trotted down some steps, turning right and ducking through another side alley. He found himself outside the bar, it's patrons shouting and laughing as they drank. The scent of food drifted out into the street and Reno's stomach cramped. He put his hand on it absently, rubbing it as he kept to the shadows and moved away. A woman stumbled past, turning to puke into a nearby gutter.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Reno drifted on, glancing behind himself every few seconds. He could feel eyes on him. All the tiny hairs on his body stood on end and his mouth went dry. He found a junk pile, a set of old, busted tires, boxes, broken furniture and sheet metal laying on top of one another. Reno ducked beneath part of a concrete pipe and slipped in between some rusty poles. Inside he found a small area with a few rugs and blankets, a single splintery pallet lay nearby. Reno set his weapon on the floor and dropped down on top of the pallet, running his hands through his hair. He let himself fall sideways onto his bed for the night and wrapped himself in a thread-bare blanket. With his back to the wall of the nearby shop he lay still and listened. <br/><br/>Outside his shelter he heard footsteps. They stopped for a few moments before someone sighed and then walked away. Reno let himself relax a little, letting out a slow breath as his eyes closed. His last thoughts were of moving on again as soon as morning came. <br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>The next morning Reno woke to the sound of people moving around outside his shelter. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he sat up. He glanced around, making sure everything was as he'd left it. He picked up his pole and returned it to his belt before rising and shuffling back through the tiny opening. <br/><br/>Once back out in the street he glanced around, checking for familiar faces. He had to hope that Tee would have forgotten their night time encounter and wouldn't risk cornering him in broad day light. As soon as he made sure the coast was clear he took the path leading out of Sector five and headed for sector six, it was safer than lingering. He was disappointed to have to leave behind his shelter, it was one of the nicer ones he'd managed to build for himself but he couldn't risk Tee finding him. He looked back over his shoulder one last time, frowning as he thought he spotted someone dressed in black lingering beside the item store. Reno shook himself, he was just being paranoid. <br/><br/>Wall Market was a rough place for someone like him but it was the one place under the city that he knew would have people with money. He needed to eat soon and maybe if he managed to steal enough, he could afford something extra. With that in mind he followed the signs leading him to the Market.<br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>“<em>Do you have eyes on him?”<br/><br/></em>Tseng held up the phone to his ear and watched the boy enter Wall Market. His hair was dirty, almost impossible to tell what colour it was. His jeans were torn, his shoes had gaping holes in them and his shirt was so old it was worn thin. “I do, sir.” <br/><br/>“<em>Where are you?”<br/><br/></em>“Wall Market.” Tseng looked down at his watch, checking the time before moving into the Market. It wasn't quite so busy this time in the morning so he took better care to hide himself. He watched the boy bump into a balding man, his hand darting smoothly into his jacket. The boy apologised with a smile and the man cursed at him before lumbering away. “He's fast.”<br/><br/>“<em>Hm. Pick pocket?”<br/><br/></em>“Yes sir. According to the men who accosted him last night, he's also been running drugs and stolen goods for Corneo's men. As far as I know he doesn't work directly for the Don.”<br/><br/>“<em>Sensible.” </em>Veld mused, “<em>Don't approach him yet. He's fast and sneaky and knows his way around these streets. Just watch him and report back to me if he does something of interest.”<br/><br/></em>“Sir?”<br/><br/>“<em>Yes?”<br/><br/></em>“What is it about this boy?” Tseng frowned as Reno met up with another boy, a few years older than him. They leaned close, whispering to one another before money and a small bag changed hands. Reno stuffed the baggy into his pocket and nodded to the other boy before drifting off again.<br/><br/>“<em>He...has potential.” </em>Veld replied carefully, Tseng could tell by the tone of his voice he wasn't willing to admit something.<br/><br/>“Very well, sir. I'll get back to you if he does something else.”<br/><br/>“<em>Thank you.”<br/><br/></em>Tseng hung up and returned his phone to his pocket. He leaned back against the wall, half-hidden in shadows as Reno found an old bench and sat down. He picked up a small bag he'd come out of a shop with and pulled out some bread. Tseng watched him eat and watch the passers by, eyes forever moving back and forth. He was wary, anxious. Too watchful for a boy his age. Tseng sighed and kept his vigil.<br/><br/>When night descended Reno turned down a particular street known for its seedier dealings. Tseng followed him, careful to avoid the more aggressive denizens. He spotted the boy hidden in an alcove with a man twenty years his senior. Tseng turned away and removed his phone from his pocket, Veld picked up.<br/><br/>“Sir, he's...” Tseng hesitated, “He's dealing.”<br/><br/>Veld was silent for a moment before Tseng heard him take a trembling breath, “<em>We can't leave him out there.”<br/><br/></em>“But sir-”<br/><br/>“<em>He's going to get himself killed. I won't allow that to happen. He's too skilled to put at risk like this.”<br/><br/></em>“I understand that,” Tseng said carefully, watching a man with long shaggy hair slide past and knock on a door that was vibrating with heavy bass music. “But if we move too soon he'll run and if we lose him down here we'll never find him again. He doesn't trust us.”<br/><br/>“<em>Yes. Yes that makes sense. I'm sorry...I just worry about him, he's down there alone and he's...young.”<br/><br/></em>“He's not that much younger than me sir.” Tseng reminded him with a small frown, “With all due respect can I ask what this is about?”<br/><br/>Veld fell silent again before sighing, “<em>A long time ago I had a chance to save a girl. She was about fifteen, I was on another mission. I questioned her about some men I was hunting and as I was leaving a group approached her. I didn't have time to hang around but I heard her scream for help.” </em>Veld sighed shakily, <em>“She was a child, Tseng. A child and they raped her. I could have stopped them but I had to apprehend a man suspected of selling information to an underground anti-Shinra group, I didn't have a choice but to leave her. Later I came back to find her. She had a child...a boy.”<br/><br/></em>“You mean...” Tseng stared at some graffiti on the wall in surprise, Veld had never mentioned he knew the boys mother.<br/><br/><em>“She named her child Reno.” </em>Veld said quietly, a small smile in his voice, <em>“She refused to let me help her, kicked me out of her house when I tried to offer money. She turned to prostitution to survive and ended up abandoning the child. Last I heard of her she had committed suicide not long afterwards. I thought he would die down there but then I began to hear rumours about a boy working for some small time gangsters....and, well, here we are.”<br/><br/></em>“I see,” Tseng muttered, checking back on Reno and his customer. Reno was counting out some coins. “He's a survivor, I'll give him that.”<br/><br/><em>“Don't scare him back into hiding, Tseng. Approach with caution.”<br/><br/></em>“Yes sir,” Tseng hung up and went back to his vigil. <br/><br/>Reno was on the move constantly. Tseng found it difficult to keep up with him. He trailed after the boy, noting his behaviour and habits. Most people ignored the skinny, dirty boy as he ducked through the streets. Those who didn't either eyed him like a piece of meat or paid for his services. He was smart, he kept to the outskirts, always ensuring he had space to run if he had to. He was armed and Tseng was sure he knew how to use his make-shift weapon if he had to. Sometimes Reno would stop his constant patrol and take out the baggy he'd brought, inside was sparkling pale green powder. Tseng shook his head as the boy inhaled it, leaning heavily against a graffiti covered wall with a groan. He rubbed at his face, hands shaking and when his eyes opened again there was a faint green shimmer in them. <br/><br/>Finally dawn came, the sun lamps turning from orange to white above them. Wall Market went to sleep and Tseng found himself following Reno back out of town. The boy reached the chocobo stables and looked around blearily until he found a stable hand. He walked over to him, feet dragging.<br/><br/>“Yo,” He tugged on the stable hand's jacket causing the man to jerk around in surprise.<br/><br/>“What do you want? Get outta here!”<br/><br/>“I need a place to stay,” Reno asked, offering the man a handful of coins, “Please, man. Just for today. I'll be gone by nightfall.”<br/><br/>The man eyed the coins warily before sighing and shrugging, he took the money and pocketed it. “Find a stable and bed down in there, the chocobos are gonna be out all day. But if the boss finds ya, I had no idea you were there.”<br/><br/>Reno nodded and slipped into a stall. He dropped into a pile of a fresh, clean hay, curled up in a tight ball and closed his eyes.<br/><br/>Tseng waited for a few more hours until finally he was sure Reno would be safe. Then he left, heading back to the station.<br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>A week after finding Aerith in the church Reno found himself back in Sector Five. He wondered the streets, watching the people and kids run around calling out to one another and brandishing wooden swords. His feet took him back to the area he had dropped Aerith off at, he passed by a large building full of children. An orphanage. Reno watched the kids play, a small smile on his face as they chased each other and laughed. He sniffed, rubbing at his nose and shivered. It wasn't cold but he felt antsy, on edge. Like he was still being followed. Paranoia caused him to keep moving, drifting from one sector to another and back in an endless cycle. He had hoped to lose whoever it was but he couldn't be sure it wasn't his imagination. For now he had a package to drop off in sector five but he wanted to see if he could run into that strange little girl again. He pushed himself away from the wall, sniffing again and shuddering. As he walked away he heard someone call out. He turned to see a woman wearing a house dress wave to him. Hesitating he waited for her to reach him.<br/><br/>“Hello,” She said with a smile, “We've never seen you around here before.” <br/><br/>“Nah, I'm...jus' visiting someone, yo.” He mumbled, rubbing at his nose again. His eyes drifted away, staring at the startling array of bright flowers. <br/><br/>The woman frowned, peering curiously into his eyes, “Are you ok, son? You don't look so good.”<br/><br/>“I'm...” He swayed, catching himself and stepping back, “I'm fine yo.” He moved away and the woman watched him go, concern in her face.<br/><br/>“If you need somewhere to stay we have some room here!” She called after him but Reno ignored her and found the alley that led back to Aerith's house.<br/><br/>He wove his way through patches of wild flowers, stumbling a little as he went. Finally he reached the end of the path and stood at the edge of the large garden. He breathed in deep, the scent of flowers thick but pleasant. Reno kept to the shadows, slipping over the bridge and closer to the house. He could hear childish laughter from inside, a radio was on playing some music. Warily Reno inched closer to the nearest window, he peered inside. He watched the little girl sit on the counter, her mother rolling out some dough as the little girls legs swung back and forth as she watched. Reno pressed his finger tips to the glass, a mixture of complicated emotions filling him up. He watched the woman say something and turn, dabbing a little flour onto the girls nose causing her to giggle again. <br/><br/>“You're not supposed to be here.”<br/><br/>Reno jerked away, spinning around too fast. He stumbled, foot catching on a watering can. He almost fell but the suited boy from before reached out and grabbed his arm, steadying him. Reno gasped, yanking himself away and backing off. His fingers curled around his pole and he tugged it free of his belt, lifting it as he backed off down the path. <br/><br/>“Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!” The man moved a few steps closer.<br/><br/>“Stop!” Reno shouted, pointing his weapon at him, “Leave me the hell alone, yo! I don't know why you've been followin' me but I ain't done nothing!”<br/><br/>“That's not why I was following you.” The boy said, hands rising to show he was unarmed. “Just...listen, ok?” He tilted his head and watched Reno's eyes narrow warily, his pole wavering. “My name is Tseng, I work for the department of administrative research at Shinra.”<br/><br/>Reno swallowed, glancing behind him as if expecting enemies to step from the shadows, “You're really a Turk?”<br/><br/>Tseng nods, “Yes.” <br/><br/>“I...I haven't done anything.”<br/><br/>“We know that, Reno-”<br/><br/>“How'd you know my name? I'm nobody! Just...stop followin' me, yo. If someone sees you with me, they'll think I'm a snitch.” Reno turned on his heel and ran for it. <br/><br/>“Reno!” Tseng broke into a run, chasing him back down the winding path and over the small bridge. <br/>Reno ran past the orphanage, ducking past workers and children until he dived down an alley. He glanced behind him, to check if he was being followed but something smashed into his stomach. He dropped like a stone. Knees hitting rock as he grasped at his gut. He tried to suck in a breath but couldn't. Hands grabbed at him as he sat there, unable to breathe through the agony. He was turned to find himself looking up into a familiar, hazy face. <br/><br/>“Hey, baby. I missed you.” Tee grinned, pushing hair from Reno's wide eyes. “Never thought I'd catch you again but...here you are. You owe us some compensation, baby, an' you didn't pay up last time.” Tee tapped a baseball bat idly against his leg.<br/><br/>Reno wheezed, shaking his head. He tried kicking out but his vision was too blurry and he couldn't get free of Tee's hands. His ears rang as Tee's friends all guffawed in delight. Tee's voice swam in and out of Reno's hearing as Tee's cronies grabbed at his clothes, tearing his jacket down off of his shoulders. Reno struggled, lashing out with his fist and managing to catch Tee's jaw. Tee cursed, jerking back. Reno managed to squirm his way free and struggle back to his feet. He swayed, falling sideways into the wall, fingers slipping on the stone. Someone grabbed his jeans, dragging him back into the throng of Tee and his men. Reno tried to cry out but a hand clamped firmly over his mouth. He jabbed his elbow back, smashing it into someone's gut and forcing them to release him. Tee grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back, forcing him to stare up into his eyes. <br/><br/>“You little shit. You're gonna pay for this.” <br/><br/>Reno shivered, eyes wide as hands slid into his jeans. A knife pressed close to his throat and he swallowed. <br/><br/>“That's it, be a good little slut an' we'll be done with ya soon enough.” Tee whispered, trailing the knife down Reno's throat. Reno shut his eyes and curled his hands into fists.<br/><br/>Before Tee could get a hand in Reno's pants they heard footsteps. Tee looked up with a snarl, “Hey, fuck off kid.”<br/><br/>“Oh, I'm sorry...am I interrupting something?”<br/><br/>Reno's eyes flew open at the sound of that voice. He saw Tseng standing at the end of the alley he shook his head, eyes wide and pleading. Tee looked to him, arching an eyebrow before releasing him. He shoved Reno to the floor, his friends holding him down. “Yeah you are, now fuck off-” <br/><br/>Reno watched Tee's head explode. He gasped, mouth open as Tee's body dropped to the floor with a heavy thud. Tseng stood at the entrance of the alley, gun in one hand and illuminated by light. “If I were you I'd leave,” Tseng said, moving forward. <br/><br/>The men backed off a few paces before they all shared a look. One of them shook his head and turned on his heel, the others soon followed. Reno lay still a moment, panting and trying not to puke. Finally he dragged himself to his knees, swaying and holding his aching stomach. He doubled over and vomited on the ground. <br/><br/>“Are you alright?” Tseng crouched at his side, careful not to touch him.<br/><br/>Reno shook his head, trembling violently as he held his stomach, “Shit. Shit. You...you killed Tee.” He muttered, jittery and wide eyed as he looked back at the corpse. He made a strangled sort of noise in the back of his throat and shook his head. <br/><br/>“He was attacking you.” Tseng shrugged, “And he wasn't going to let you go a second time.”<br/><br/>Reno lifted his hand, wiping at the droplets of blood spattering his face. He shivered, hunching in on himself. “He's done it before.” He whispered hoarsely, “It was fine, yo. He's...one of my biggest customers. I could'a handled it myself. You din't need to...to...” Reno swallowed back bile and closed his eyes. “I don't <em>need</em> your help, yo.”<br/><br/>Tseng shook his head and dug out his phone from his pocket, he hit Veld's number and held it to his ear. “Sir, I'm with Reno.” He said, watching Reno frown at him, “Yes sir, he was attacked so I had to dispose of one of his assailants.” Tseng smiled to himself at whatever was said on the other end, “Of course sir, we'll wait here for clean up.” He hung up. “My boss wishes to see you.”<br/><br/>“Nuh-uh. I'm done here.” Reno struggled back to his feet, shaking his head, “I ain't gettin' involved in no Turk business, yo. I'm not a goddamn snitch, if people find out I'd been hangin' around with you, I'd lose all my customers.”<br/><br/>“I wouldn't worry about that,” Tseng said, rising smoothly to his feet, “Our interest in you has nothing to do with your contacts.”<br/><br/>Reno watched him, wary like a feral cat, “What do you really want, yo?”<br/><br/>Tseng smiled, “We've been watching you to see if you have the potential to become one of us.” He said, folding his arms across his chest. “I suggest you take our offer into consideration, Reno. You're an addict, you've got nowhere to go. The slums are going to use you up until there's nothing left. We're offering you a way out.”<br/><br/>Reno looked down at Tee's corpse, taking a few hesitant steps towards it. He stared into Tee's face, frozen in shock. “No one gets outta here, yo.” He said finally, turning back to Tseng.<br/><br/>“You can.” <br/><br/>“You...serious?”<br/><br/>“We don't extend this offer to just anyone. The director has seen something in you.”<br/><br/>“I'm a kid, yo. Don't know how much use I can be.” Reno holds out his skinny arms.<br/><br/>“You're fast. It's the first thing I noticed. You can outrun fully grown adults even in a less than ideal condition. You're smart and you're not afraid to do whatever it takes to survive, we can use that sort of dedication.”<br/><br/>Reno looked back to Tee, rubbing his bare arms. He knelt and pulled open Tee's jacket, reaching inside and pulling out his wallet. He opened it and found some money and an ID, he dropped the ID back into the dirt and started searching the body. Digging grubby hands into his pockets and discarding anything not of use. Tseng watched him, amused. “No use lettin' it go to waste, yo. He don't need it no more.” He said, waving a small knife in Tseng's direction. He sniffed, pulling out a small bag of white powder, pocketing that without a word. When he was done he stripped Tee's jacket off him and tried it on, it hung off of his slim frame but it was warm. “Damn shame, yo...boots won't fit.” He wiggled his toes in his own battered shoes and grinned shakily.<br/><br/>“A team will arrive in a moment to clean this mess up.” Tseng said, taking a seat on an overturned crate. Reno stood back, edgy, looking torn between curiosity and the urge to flee. “While we wait you have a decision to make. You can leave now, if you want or...you can stay and meet with Veld.”<br/><br/>“Your boss?” Tseng nodded and Reno pulled the arms of the jacket over his hands. He sniffed again, wrapping the jacket closer around his body. He was still shaking and his eyes darted around the alley way as if searching for an escape. “What's he like, yo?”<br/><br/>“He's fair.” Tseng said thoughtfully, “Treats us like his own family.”<br/><br/>“Family?” Reno snorted, laughing and clutching at his bruised stomach, “Ow...shit.” He looked up through his hair, “Family ain't worth nothin'. You only got yourself to rely on, yo. I don't need no one else.”<br/><br/>“You don't have to stay.” Tseng shrugged, “But if you do you'll be offered not just a job but a place to live, a permanent roof over your head, a regular wage which is not insubstantial and three square meals a day. We'll also help you get off of the drugs.”<br/><br/>“Topside?” Reno asked, eyes brightening, “Really?”<br/><br/>“Of course.”<br/><br/>“Shit man,” Reno shivered, sinking to the floor and sitting. He pulled his knees to his chest and looked to Tee's cooling body, “What'd I have to do to get all that? There's a catch, right? Corneo offered me a job, once. Turned him down, yo. Don't wanna get caught up in that, you can't trust a guy like him.”<br/><br/>“No, but being a Turk is a life-long commitment. You become one of us, you don't get to leave again. The only way out is in a body bag.”<br/><br/>Reno shifted, stones grating under the ruined soles of his shoes, “Sounds...too good to be true, yo.”<br/><br/>“Trust me, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for someone in your position.”<br/><br/>Some time passed in silence as Reno sat and thought, he remained huddled up and stared at the opposite wall. He was acutely aware that kids like him rarely lasted long beneath the plate, most died before reaching puberty, he'd been lucky but luck would only get him so far. He could leave and die in the gutter or he could meet this Veld and finally get topside, a chance few got. Reno rubbed at his face, sighing as he dug in his pocket for Tee's stash. He stared at it, watching the crystals shimmer as the sun lamps darkened above them. <br/><br/>“Why do you take that?” Tseng asked suddenly, breaking the quiet. Reno almost jumped, turning his head quickly in the other boys direction.<br/><br/>“This?” Reno dangled the bag from his fingers, “Some guy I knew gave me some...told me it'd make it...easier.” He sniffed again, rubbing at his nose and sighed. “Makes me numb, yo. Can't do what I do an' not have somethin'.” He tucked the bag back in his jacket pocket and looked up between the rooftops of the buildings. He watched the tiny little green lights blink and flicker above him, slum stars. “See, some guys...they like kids, yo. Younger the better. Honey Bee doesn't do that, even they have standards. So I saw a niche, got nothin' else worth sellin'. Easiest way to make some fast cash. You'd be surprised by how many people wanna try that kinda thing, yo.”<br/><br/>Tseng didn't reply but his eyes softened, briefly. Reno could have imagined that though. “After my ma left me...I...I didn't know what to do, yo. I sat in that junk heap for days, jus' crying. She was a shit mother, don' get me wrong but she was all I had. Eventually I picked up and left, went home again but...” Reno runs hands through his hair, eyeing the corpse, “She was dead. The rats'd got her, ate her face first. Dunno if she was killed or did it to herself, yo guess it don't really matter. I stayed there for a while, livin' off scraps. Finally had to leave or starve, so I found my way to Wall Market and met some guys. They paid me some gil to run packages for them, it was better than what I had before.”<br/><br/>“So you kept doing it.”<br/><br/>Reno nodded, shifting, stretching his legs out before him and rubbing at his thighs. A hole in the knee of his jeans exposed his skin and a nasty looking scar. “Made a name for myself, yo. People started askin' for all kinds of shit. Started stealing then. Taking whatever I could get my hands on and sellin' it. Made connections and got quiet a lotta business.”<br/><br/>“Clever.” Tseng mused, suddenly rising to his feet. “They're here.”<br/><br/>Reno jumped to his own feet, wary once again. They heard voices and footsteps draw closer, Reno gripped his pole and backed himself towards the exit but he didn't run. Three people appeared in the alley, the one in the lead an older man with scruffy beard and a small smile. “Sir,” Tseng stiffened as the man approached and put a hand on his shoulder.<br/><br/>“Well done, Tseng.” He said, turning to the two others with him, “Clean this up,” He waved at the corpse and the two men nodded and dragged the body away. Reno watched, tense. “Hello, my name is Veld and I'm the director for the department of administrative research at Shinra.”<br/><br/>“A Turk.” Reno said, his pole scraping along the wall as he backed up a few paces from Veld. <br/><br/>“Yes,” Veld offered his hand but Reno only eyed it suspiciously, slowly he lowered it. “I'm sure Tseng explained our offer?”<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Reno cleared his throat, glancing aside and back again. He shifted his weight onto his back foot, “Why should I trust you, yo?”<br/><br/>Veld sighed and crouched to Reno's level, “I knew your mother, Reno.”<br/><br/>Reno frowned, eyes narrowing and he took another step back, “Bullshit.” He spat, “This some kinda trick? She never mentioned knowing any shady guys in suits.”<br/><br/>“She wouldn't. I made a mistake and she got hurt because of it, for that reason I feel I have an obligation to protect her only son.”<br/><br/>“Protect me?” Reno laughed, shaking his head, “She hated me, yo! Why'd she give a fuck if I died or not? You didn't know her, if you did you'd know she always told me how I'd end up just like my dad, how I was stupid, useless...you know she used to hit me? Bitch deserved dying like she did.”<br/><br/>“My motivation is a lot more selfish than that, Reno. It was my fault your mother turned out the way she did and so I am doing this to alleviate my own guilt.”<br/><br/>Reno licked his lips, edging further back. He stopped, looking to Tseng who remained standing. “You believe this guy?”<br/><br/>“He's never lied to me before.” Tseng shrugged, “I trust him with my life.”<br/><br/>“You really want me to join you? To join...Shinra?”<br/><br/>“You would be an asset to the company,” Veld assured him with confidence, “It's not often we find someone already so well suited to what our jobs entail. You have good instincts, Reno, what are they telling you?”<br/><br/>“Topside...” Reno muttered under his breath, he turned and looked up, “I just...” He shook his head, “It's kinda hard to believe.”<br/><br/>“Understandable, people in your position rarely make it out of the slums.”<br/><br/>Reno fell silent for a long time, his eyes fixed on Tseng. Finally he let out a slow breath, “Fine.” He dropped his pole to the ground, “I'll come with you.”<br/><br/>Veld smiled, “Thank you.”<br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>“How're we gonna get up there? The train?” Reno asked after a long walk in silence, as he followed the two Turks out of Sector Five.<br/><br/>“Ah, no.” Veld said, glancing back. <br/><br/>“There's a service tunnel that leads to the upper plates, it's used by Shinra employees.” Tseng said, looking down at his phone, “We have a car waiting for us.”<br/><br/>“What about ID scans, yo. I heard they do that on the trains.”<br/><br/>“They do in the tunnel too, however, you have us with you.” Veld moved to put a hand on Reno's shoulder, the boy shied away. Veld let his hand drop back to his side and glanced at Tseng. <br/><br/>They found the car waiting for them and all climbed inside. Reno squashed himself against the back door, peering out the window as he gripped the seat with both hands. The engine roared to life and they set off through the slums. Reno watched everything pass, his cheek pressed firmly up against the window and his breath fogging the glass. He watched people and buildings pass by in a swirl of colour and shadow. Excitement and trepidation mixed uncomfortably in his chest, he shivered as they were plunged into darkness as the tunnel swallowed them.<br/><br/>Lights flashed past along with an occasional vehicle. A few security on bikes stood at intervals, watching the passing traffic. Reno shifted, glancing back to Tseng who remained glued to his phone. Veld offered him a small smile that made Reno look away.<br/><br/>“Excited?” Veld asked.<br/><br/>Reno shrugged, “Kinda. Never been topside before, yo.”<br/><br/>“It's certainly...different.” Veld nodded.<br/><br/>“Sir, B-team have just called in. The mission was successful with few casualties.”<br/><br/>“Very good. Eta?”<br/><br/>“Oh-nine-hundred, according to them.”<br/><br/>“We can expect their full report then. Give Rude a call, tell him we have a potential new partner for him.”<br/><br/>Tseng glanced at Reno and arched an eyebrow, “Are you sure?”<br/><br/>“You're all around the same age, their respective skills will compliment each other. I can't think of a better match.”<br/><br/>“Maybe...but you know Rude's had trouble with past partners.”<br/><br/>“He'll get over it.” Veld shook his head, “It's how we work. He can't do missions alone forever.”<br/><br/>Tseng nodded and started sending his message, “Balto's due to report in early this morning,” He said, glancing down at his phone, “Target was apprehended but his injuries could prove fatal.”<br/><br/>Veld sighed, leaning back into his seat with his arms folded, “Skeeter was a hard man, I expected him to fight back. Balto will have to try to keep him alive at least, we need Skeeter's intel. If we're right and he was hired to take out the Johnson's then we'll need to take precautions.”<br/><br/>“Yes sir,” Tseng lifted his phone to his ear and relayed Veld's orders.<br/><br/>Reno watched all this in the reflection of the glass, eyes shifting back and forth between the two of them. Most of their conversation went over Reno's head but he made sure to put it away for later consideration. <br/><br/>Finally they emerged from the tunnel. Reno blinked as the car drove over a few speed bumps and came to a stop just before a barricade heavy with guards. One came to the drivers side window and Veld leaned forward, handing the driver his ID. The guard checked it and nodded, handing it back before moving away. He waved them on as the barrier rose. The car drove through and down a slope into another dark underground area. Reno saw more vehicles, parked neatly in rows until they pulled into a spot and the engine died. Veld opened the door and stepped out, followed by Tseng. Reno hesitated, chewing on his lip briefly before taking a breath and sliding out after them. “Welcome to Sector Zero, Reno.” Veld said, lifting an arm to encompass the parking garage. <br/><br/>“Uh..sure.” Reno looked around him, watching guards with hounds work to unload trucks, a group gathered nearby, laughing and slapping each other on the backs. “This it? Not that impressive, yo.”<br/><br/>Veld smirked, glancing at Tseng, “Perhaps we should take him through the front?”<br/><br/>“I'm sure that would impress him more, sir.” Tseng agreed.<br/><br/>Veld made to take Reno's shoulder but Reno once again stepped back, wary and on edge he looked at Veld with suspicion. “Tseng, lead the way.”<br/><br/>Tseng nodded and strode off towards the entrance of the car park. Reno trotted after him, glancing back to Veld nervously.<br/><br/>They left the garage behind and Reno followed at Tseng's heel as they stepped out from beneath the concrete ceiling. Reno shivered as a strong breeze slid beneath his stolen jacket, he clutched it tighter to him and as the fresh air hit his face he lifted his eyes. He stumbled, almost falling flat on his face as his eyes met the horizon. He could see pillars, roads, see traffic and hear the rumble of engines but, beyond that was darkness. Slowly Reno's gaze slid upwards. He found himself looking up. The sky was lit by a haze of mako-green but it didn't hide the brightest pin pricks of white light and beyond that total blackness. Reno froze. His breath halting in his chest as he stared. <br/><br/>“Reno?” Veld came up behind him, this time remembering not to touch. “Is everything alright?”<br/><br/>Reno made a strange, strangled sort of sound in the back of his throat. He shook his head, finally forcing his lungs to work as he sucked in a deep breath. The lingering stench of the slums was absent here. He could smell fuel and rubber and smoke but little else. He blinked, realising his eyes were watering and opened his mouth. “It's...” He whispered, voice hoarse, “It doesn't look like it does in all the pictures and the TV.” He managed, forcing his gaze away. He felt dizzy, a little weak at the knees. “I...I didn't think it'd be so...big, yo.”<br/><br/>“The sky?” Veld looked up and then back at Reno, he smiled, “It gets better when you're higher up.”<br/><br/>Reno swallowed, “It's gonna take some gettin' used to, huh?”<br/><br/>“Are you ready?” Veld lifted an arm and indicated Tseng standing a few feet away. Reno sucked in a breath and nodded.<br/><br/>“Let's go.” He said.<br/><br/>XXX<br/><br/>They reached the front entrance to the Shinra building but Veld paused before they stepped foot inside. He turned to Reno and looked him in the eye, “The minute you step foot beyond these doors you are binding yourself to the promise that you won't breathe a word of anything that we show you here, today. If you do try to leave we will have to stop you.”<br/><br/>Reno glanced back to Tseng before returning his gaze to Veld, “How'd you stop me, yo?”<br/><br/>Tseng withdrew his gun, a monster of a thing and held it out, “The only way you leave is in a body bag, Reno.”<br/><br/>Reno turned away and nodded, “Fine. Got nothin' to lose.”<br/><br/>Veld nodded and waved to the doors, “Then welcome to Shinra Electric Power Company.” He said and Reno stepped into the massive building. <br/><br/></p><p class="western">The entrance hall was floored in shiny black tile, to the side was a set of clear glass elevators and ahead of them a receptionist desk. Reno looked up and around, unable to take in everything at once as people passed back and forth. A low hum of excitement burned beneath his skin as he turned on the spot to watch a couple of women walk past with piles of paper in their hands. He turned back around watched a rotund man in a pale brown suit lean on the secretaries desk and smile wide enough to reveal teeth, his hair sprouted from either side of his head like a clowns. Reno couldn't mask his fascination and the luxury that surrounded him. “Oh man, how much did this cost?!” He exclaimed, running his fingers over a bench.<br/><br/>“A lot.” Veld replied with a small laugh, “This way,” He nodded towards the elevators but Reno hesitated, “What's wrong?”<br/><br/>“Those things...do they uh...do they break down?”<br/><br/>“Rarely. You're safer in there than out in the slums.” Veld promised, striding over to them. Reno followed, trotting along at Tseng's side. They entered the elevator and Veld slid a card into a slot and typed in a long number before the buttons lit up and the elevator began to rise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been writing shorter chapters lately but that's mostly because 1. been ill and 2. it's been too fucking hot to do more than lie in front of a fan and whinge. So yes, I apologise for the length but it should be getting cooler soon and maybe my brain will function again properly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">They got off on a nearly empty floor. Reno followed at Tseng's heels, looking around with wide eyes. The floor was carpeted, thick and soft beneath his dirty shoes. He peered through a couple of open doorways to see what looked like a gym, an office and a rec room. A few people dressed in the same black suits paused and nodded to Veld and Tseng, turning curious gazes onto Reno before returning to their own duties. They finally reached a door and Veld came to a halt, “First things first, you should probably wash and get out of those dirty clothes. There's a locker room through here with a few showers, I'll bring some clean clothes with me when I return.” Veld smiled, “Take your time.” He said and walked off back down the corridor. <br/><br/>“Uh...” Reno glanced at Tseng who blinked at him, “You gonna wait out here or...?”<br/><br/>“Yes. People generally don't use these showers, not unless they're in the office over night or come back from a particularly messy mission.”<br/><br/></p><p class="western">“Yeah...ok.” Reno stepped in through the door and it closed behind him. He looked around, noting a line of lockers, some open and others padlocked. The shower stalls were few and had doors on them to give Reno some privacy. He went inside and inspected the dials underneath the showers before stripping off his clothing and leaving it outside the door. He turned on the water and was doused in a freezing deluge. With a cry and a shiver he started to fiddle with the dials until the water finally warmed up. He used some generic smelling soap to wash the dirt from his body. It had been a long time since he'd had a real shower and he was only now realising just how filthy he was. He took extra time to scrub at his hair, watching the water turn brown as it flowed down the drain.<br/><br/>Once he was clean he turned off the shower and stood there, dripping. After a few moments he heard footsteps and tensed. “H-Hello?” He called, nerves twisting his stomach as he searched for something to cover himself with. <br/><br/>“It's me.” Tseng's voice echoed in the room as he drew near, Reno could see his shadow beneath the door. “I brought you clothes and a towel.”<br/><br/>“Oh right, thanks.” Reno watched Tseng depart before unlocking the stall door and peering out. Once sure he was alone again he went to a nearby bench and found a towel and some clean clothes. He grabbed the towel and rubbed himself dry before picking up the pants. They were plain dark blue track suit bottoms, a little big but they looked warm and soft. Reno pulled them on just as the door opened again. Veld rounded the lockers with Tseng at his side, he stopped when he saw Reno and smiled.<br/><br/>“You hair's red, just like-” He cut himself off when Reno scowled, clearing his throat he looked the boy up and down. He was bruised and scarred, they scattered his body in varying states of healing. He was skinny enough that his ribs protruded and his cheeks looked painfully hollow. Now that the dirt was gone from his face Veld could see two very fine scars marking his cheek bones. He pushed down his curiosity and questions and smiled instead, “Perhaps we should get you something to eat?”<br/><br/>Reno's eyes brightened at that, “Really?” He asked eagerly.<br/><br/>“Yes, you work for Shinra now. They have an obligation to feed their employees.”<br/><br/>“Oh man, free food?!” Reno bounced on the balls of his bare feet eagerly. He grabbed his new t-shirt and pulled it on before putting his feet into socks and a pair of boots. “Let's go!” <br/><br/>“The cafeteria will be shut for now but I'm sure we can find something in our staff room. Generally the food isn't free, you will be given a Shinra employee ID card and be given full wages and benefits when you're officially one of us. But, for now, we can make an exception.” Veld smiled as the boy raced ahead before realising he had no idea where to go. He paused and looked back at them. Veld and Tseng went to the door and together they left.<br/><br/>The staff room comprised of several black, leather sofas and arm chairs. A small table with a coffee machine, kettle and mugs and a squat little fridge. A huge TV took up half of one wall while the other had a window in it that looked out over Midgar. The TV was playing some sort of drama, a woman was weeping into her hands while a man strode around shouting something. A man lay slumped on one of the sofas, hands rubbing at his eyes beneath a pair of glasses. His hair was damp and pushed back from his scarred face. Nearby a woman sat at a table, on her phone while she slowly ate her way through a sandwich. Her jacket was tossed on the back of her chair. They both looked up as Tseng, Veld and Reno entered.<br/><br/>“Balto, Emma.” Veld said in greeting, the two nodded back in turn, “This is Reno, he'll be starting training soon.”<br/><br/>“Hi,” The woman, Emma waved and smiled. Her short blond hair framing her pretty face. “Nice to meet you,”<br/><br/>Reno nodded back his own greeting. The two other Turks were young, a little older than he was. <br/><br/>“Chief, the report for the Skeeter case is on your desk.” Balto said, shifting upright and adjusting his glasses, “Tseng told you what happened?”<br/><br/>“Yes he did. I'll read through it later, for now Reno needs something to eat.”<br/><br/>“There's some sandwiches in the fridge,” Emma nodded in that direction, “But don't touch the one with the red label, that's Rude's and he doesn't like sharing.” She took a bite of her own food and smiled. “Where is Rude, anyway?”<br/><br/>“He's with the presidents son.” Tseng answered for her, taking a seat at her little table, “But he'll be back soon.”<br/><br/>“Ah,” Emma swiped at her phone screen, reading something.<br/><br/>Veld went to the fridge and opened it, peering inside before extracting a wrapped sandwich and handing it to Reno. Reno eyed him from beneath his drying hair, eyes narrowing. He wasn't used to being given food, usually it came with some kind of catch. Finally though, hunger won out as his stomach gave a pained sounding gurgle and he snatched the food and unwrapped it. Emma stared at him in wide eyed amazement as he devoured the lot as if someone was going to snatch it away.<br/><br/>“Uh...you always eat that fast?” Balto asked, peering over the back of the couch.<br/><br/>Reno swallowed his mouthful and looked down at the what little was left, “Uh...yeah. Kinda have to on the street, if you take too long someone's gonna steal it.”<br/><br/>Veld almost winced, he took a breath, “You don't need to worry about that here,” He assured the boy, wanting to put a consoling hand on his shoulder but knowing it wouldn't be welcome. Reno shrugged and finished his food. “Well, now that you've eaten we need to take you down to medical, everyone goes through a thorough health check.”<br/><br/>“Like...with a doctor, yo?” Reno glanced suspiciously at Tseng who nodded. “I'm fine-”<br/><br/>“I can see your bones, Reno.” Veld sighed, shaking his head, “You're beneath a healthy weight. I don't need to be a doctor to see that.”<br/><br/>Finally Reno shrugged, “Fine.”<br/><br/>The medical bay was one floor up, they took the elevator again and Reno pressed his face to the glass to watch the world fade beneath his feet. At the ding he turned and followed his escorts out into a long white hall way. A few nursing staff walked around in soft soled shoes, some carrying papers, others equipment. Veld walked towards a door and it hissed open, Reno followed him through into a room with several empty beds. It looked deserted. “Hello? Doctor-”<br/><br/>“Yes?”<br/><br/>Reno sensed Veld's immediate tension as a thin, stooped man shuffled out of a nearby office. His black hair was pulled tightly back from his face, dark eyes framed by thick lensed glasses. <br/><br/>“Professor...” Veld said, obviously surprised, “What are you doing here?”<br/><br/>“Doctor Harley is away.” The man said, a sneer curling his lip. “I was asked to cover for her. Would you believe?” He looked over Veld's shoulder to the two boys behind him, a smile on his face that sent a shiver down Reno's spine. “Oh? What do we have here?” He shuffled closer but Veld held out his arm, putting a barrier between Tseng and the professor. “You have a type, Director.” He laughed, a high pitched sound that made Reno cringe. He reached out, over Veld's arm and grabbed Tseng by the chin. Tseng remained very still but Reno saw something dark move behind his eyes. “He has a similar look to what's-his-name...ah, even uses the same weapon? Dark hair, quiet...” Hojo laughed again, cackling.<br/><br/>Veld grabbed the professor's arm and pushed him away from Tseng, “If the doctor isn't here then we'll come back when she is.”<br/><br/>“Oh no need. There's no one who knows more about the body than me.”<br/><br/>A muscle twitched in Veld's jaw but he took a deep breath and steadied himself, “I need a full health check for our newest recruit.” He indicated Reno behind him with a hand.<br/><br/>“That skinny thing?” The professor scoffed, “You can do better than him. He's little more than monster fodder.”<br/><br/>“Hey-” Veld stopped Reno with a raised hand, he didn't turn away from the professor. Reno folded his arms over his chest and glared instead.<br/><br/></p><p class="western">“Well, fine then. Take a seat over there.” The professor shuffled back into his office to get some things while Veld escorted Reno to an examination table.<br/><br/>“Professor Hojo is...difficult.” Veld muttered to the boy, “But bear with him. He's efficient if nothing else.”<br/><br/>“He's a creep, yo.” Reno replied, frowning at the office door. “C'mon, can't this wait? I dealt with guys like him, he'll kill you and sell your body for parts.”<br/><br/>Tseng hid a smile behind his hand and averted his eyes while Veld chuckled, “He has that affect on everyone but I won't leave you alone with him.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, yeah,” Reno sighed finally as Hojo returned with some equipment.<br/><br/>Reno endured being poked and prodded while the Professor muttered under his breath. He kept his eyes on the ceiling as a blood pressure cuff restricted his arm, he barely winced when a needle was inserted into his vein and blood drawn. He grit his teeth when Hojo put his cold hands on his skin. Finally it was over.<br/><br/>“He's malnourished and is exhibiting early signs of withdrawal.” Hojo informed Veld, “Mako laced drugs are rife below the plate. He won't be much use to you when the withdrawal really takes hold, it's nasty to watch. Leave him here, I know how to deal with it.”<br/><br/>“We'll be fine, Professor.” Veld took Reno's upper arm and tugged him off the table, ignoring the boys soft curse and struggling. “Thank you.”<br/><br/>“Very well, good luck. Watch him, the withdrawal might just kill him.”<br/><br/>Veld muttered something under his breath, it sounded like a prayer for patience as he steered both boys out of the room and down the corridor. <br/><br/>“What was that guy talking about back there?” Reno asked as soon as they were back in the elevator, he was shivering now and wrapped his arms around himself.<br/><br/>Tseng turned curious eyes to Veld too, “There's...” Veld paused and a sad expression flickered across his face before he schooled it, “A lot of bad blood between us. Don't worry about it.”<br/><br/>Reno frowned, he knew an omission when he heard it. Tseng seemed content with the answer as the elevator doors opened back onto the Turk floor. Instead of pushing the subject however, Reno followed Veld and Tseng down the long corridor. He shivered again, feeling a light sweat break out across his skin. He hurried to catch up to the two Turks, “Hey,” Veld paused and turned back, “Uh...what happened to my jacket?” He asked, teeth beginning to chatter, “Kinda cold, yo.”<br/><br/>Tseng glanced to Veld who frowned in concern, “We took them to be cleaned.” He said.<br/><br/>“Oh...uh...what about my shit?” Reno started to shiver more obviously, he was pale, sick looking and he swayed where he stood. “There was...stuff in the jacket pocket. C'mon man, don't tell me you got rid of it?”<br/><br/>Veld sighed, “Come on,” He led the way towards a room at the far end of the hall, he removed his key card and opened it. The door hissed as it slid back and they went inside. The room was small, it had a single bed, an exposed toilet and a sink. Reno balked. <br/><br/>“Oh hell no,” He muttered, shaking his head and backing away, “You are <em>not</em> putting me in a cell, yo.”<br/><br/>“Reno, you're suffering symptoms of withdrawal. We need to keep you contained until it passes, it's for your own safety.”<br/><br/>Reno shook his head, “No.” He turned and made to run but Tseng grabbed his wrist, yanking him back.<br/><br/>“Reno, if we don't detox you can't become a Turk. The drugs have to stop.”<br/><br/>Reno pulled but Tseng was bigger and stronger than him, he had a lifetime of regular meals and training under his belt. Reno was a skinny thirteen year old boy from under the plate. He was dragged back into the room. “No...no. C'mon...please. Don't lock me up, I'll...I'll do anythin'...”<br/><br/>“It's only temporary. We can make sure you're safe here.” Veld said in a low voice as he backed out the door. Tseng followed and the door hissed closed behind them.<br/><br/>Reno ran to the door, slamming his fists against it, cursing and kicking until finally he ran out of energy. He slid to the floor, back against the door and drew his knees to his chest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who commented/kudos'd this fic. I hope you enjoy this update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tseng and Veld finally came to drag Reno out of the cell he was curled in a corner, his shirt damp with sweat, hair plastered to his face and neck. He shivered, eyes heavily lidded but lucid. Veld picked him up as if he weighed nothing and Reno was too exhausted to protest. He curled up, pressing his face into Veld's chest and let himself be carried.</p><p>Somewhere along the way Reno fell asleep. When he woke next he was lying in a bed. The sheets were soft, he was clean and didn't smell of puke anymore. Slowly Reno blinked his eyes open and winced as bright light stung his eyes. It took him a while to remember why he was warm and that now-familiar gnawing sensation in his gut wasn't quite as bad as usual. A sound close by made him turn his head, he saw someone lying on a couch close by snoring softly. Reno's eyes roved around the room, it was utilitarian and clean. Whoever lived there didn't come here often. The sleeping man grunted and shifted, rolling over to reveal a bearded face and dark hair that fell across his lined face. Quietly Reno slid out from underneath the covers, he dropped his bare feet over the edge of the bed and rose. Warily, silently, he edged closer to the sleeping man. Veld looked different asleep, his cares washed away in unconsciousness. Reno peered at him, muscles tensing, readying for flight. He cocked his head, drifting closer. Veld was still dressed in his suit, only his tie and jacket were missing, flung over the back of a nearby chair. </p><p>Reno licked dry lips and glanced around the small room, spotting a sink. He padded over, toes curling as they hit cold linoleum. He pulled back the much-too-big sleeve of his shirt and turned the tap on, putting his hands underneath and standing on tip-toe so he could drink from his cupped hands. The water was blissfully cold, it tasted much better than the water from the slums which sometimes smelt of eggs. He tipped himself forward, ducking his head under the tap entirely and opening his mouth. </p><p>“You know we have glasses,” Veld sleepy voice caused Reno to gasp, inhaling some water as he yanked himself backwards. He slipped and grabbed the counter with one hand as someone grabbed the other arm to steady him. He coughed, bent double and Veld patted his back. “Sorry,” He said ruefully, “I wasn't thinking.”</p><p>Reno cleared his throat and looked up at him, eyes wide, retaining only a hint of the mako-glow from before his detox. They were a very, very pale, natural green. His pupils were too large, devouring that pretty natural green and Veld felt tension in his body as he held himself as still as possible. Reno's chest heaved as he panted, lips parted as he waited for Veld to do something. He was alone with this man he'd known only for a short time, alone and dressed in nothing but a flimsy shirt that brushed the tops of his thighs. He had no weapon and in such a confined space his speed was useless. </p><p>Veld appraised him for a long moment, his fingers gripping Reno's arm but not enough to hurt. There was something in Reno's terror-filled eyes, something that he'd seen the first time he saw him running barefoot from a baker when he was just nine years old. It was wild, uncontrolled. Slowly Veld released him, watching Reno back off, taking a defensive stance that he tried to cover with false bravado. It was obvious he was shaken as he pulled the shirt, Veld's shirt, over his shaking hands. He remained tense, ready to run at any sign of trouble. Veld kept his movements slow as he turned to a nearby cupboard and opened it, pulling out two glasses. He wiped them clean of dust and turned the tap back on to fill them. When he was done he put one on the counter and slid it closer to Reno, the other he took for himself and sipped as he leaned against the counter.</p><p>Reno glanced at the glass, then back at Veld. His eyes darted back and forth for a few more seconds before his thirst won over fear and he snatched the glass up, spilling some over his wrist. He downed it and set it down again, wiping his damp mouth on his sleeve. Veld watched his jagged finger nails dig into his upper thigh briefly, red hair sliding over his shoulder as he shifted. “Did you sleep ok?” Veld said finally, breaking the silence. Reno's shoulders rose to his ears as he nodded quickly. “Good.” He smiled but Reno didn't lose that wary look. “You have some hard training ahead of you but for now you need to rest. Take your time, your detox took a lot out of you and we have to build up your weight. For now you'll be staying here with me, these are my private quarters and I'll have a second bed brought in for you.”</p><p>Reno's brows scrunched up and he looked to the bed, sheets still lying crumpled where he'd left them, “A second bed?” He asked, his voice hoarse.</p><p>“Of course. I'm too old to be sleeping on the couch.” Veld laughed, setting down his own empty glass and taking up Reno's. He put them both in the sink. </p><p>Reno swallowed, opened his mouth and closed it again. He chewed on his bottom lip before finally looking up to meet Veld's eyes, “You mean...you don't want me to...to thank you?”</p><p>“Thank me?” Veld frowned, confused. “You don't owe me anything.”</p><p>“But...I...” Reno huffed, frustrated, “Nothin' ever comes for free, yo.”</p><p>Veld took a second before he connected the dots. He felt his face and neck heat, his eyes widened, “Reno...no.” He shook his head, “There seems to have been a misunderstanding.” He sighed, pushing hair from his face as he crouched to Reno's level, “I don't want anything from you except loyalty to the Turks and your obedience. I especially don't want...that.”</p><p>Reno eyed him suspiciously, eyes narrowing as he lifted his chin, “Really?”</p><p>“Really.” Veld sighed.</p><p>Reno didn't look like he fully believed him but Veld rose and moved to the bed, he bent and picked up some clothes from the floor. “These should fit you, we'll have to take a trip to Sector 8 for some more clothes but for now you can wear these. Take a shower, I have some calls to make.” He handed Reno the clothes and went to a nearby desk. Reno clutched the clean clothes to his chest and took a deep, steadying breath. As he released it some of the tension in his muscles disappeared.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Veld pushed open the doors to the Turks' private gym and looked around with a frown. He spotted Rude and Tseng standing nearby and made his way over to them, “Where is he?” He asked.</p><p>Rude jerked his head over to the obstacle course. Veld followed his gaze and his eyes widened. Reno ran along the edge of a climbing wall, feet bare and arms outstretched. He barely made a sound as he leaped and grabbed the top of a ladder and hauled himself up. He swung down the other side, landing on his feet like a cat. Veld's mouth opened but he didn't know what to say as Reno scrambled easily up a rope, hand-over-hand and swung across a dip in the floor. He released and threw himself at the next wall. </p><p>“Where did you find this kid?” Rude asked, breaking his own silence.</p><p>“Under the city.” Teng replied, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.</p><p>Reno finished the course on the balance beam, perfectly steady as he turned on them and grinned. “Time!” He shouted, proud.</p><p>Rude blinked behind his glasses and looked down at the stop-watch he was holding. His eyes widened and he turned the watch around to show Veld. Veld rubbed at his chin, shaking his head. “That's gotta be a record, right?” Rude arched an eyebrow.</p><p>“I believe so.” Veld admitted, looking back to Reno who managed to perform an impressive back-flip off of the beam and land with only a slight wobble. “Impressive.”</p><p>Tseng hummed, “We've only had him five months. Imagine what he'll be able to do in a year?”</p><p>Rude frowned thoughtfully, “You really gonna partner us, chief?”</p><p>Veld nodded, “Yes.”</p><p>“He talks too much.” Rude put the watch back into the pocket of his track-suit pants and folded his arms across his chest, “But he's alright.”</p><p>Reno sauntered over to them, a grin on his lips, “Well? How'd I do?”</p><p>“Very good.” Veld smiled, “I'm impressed, you broke a Turk record.”</p><p>Reno jumped in the air, “Woo! Hell yeah, that's how it's done. Rude, pay up! You owe me!”</p><p>Rude grimaced but sighed, reaching into his gym bag and producing a wrapped sandwich. “Take it. Asshole.”</p><p>“Oh c'mon, you love me.” Reno cackled, taking his prize. </p><p>Rude rolled his eyes but didn't speak.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Veld leaned back in his leather chair, it creaked as he appraised Reno. He had grown a little in the year since he'd found him in the slums. He had put on weight but he still had a slightly gangly, unkempt look about him. Veld smiled, “How long have you been training now, Reno?”</p><p>“'Bout nine months now uh-sir.” Reno said, standing straight as he could. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans. He usually had a leather jacket but had forgone that in the warmth of the room. His hair had grown longer, he now tied it back in a short pony tail. </p><p>“Hm.” Veld took in the room, the glossy black meeting table, the light from the screen behind him splashing colour across the small couch in the corner. “I think it's time we got you a suit.”</p><p>Reno's green eyes widened and he grinned, “Really?”</p><p>“Yes. It's time, Reno.”</p><p>Reno stood before the mirror in the tailors. He brushed his hands down the arms of the black material. He turned to the side and admired himself. He had been worried it would feel too confining and restrict his movements but it felt good. He moved his arms up and down, feeling it pull around his arms but it wasn't too constricting. He grinned, revealing the sharp points of his canine teeth. “I look good, yo.” He purred.</p><p>On the way back to the Shinra building Reno paused, causing Veld to look back over his shoulder at him. People parted in an effort to go around them, some even stepping into the street to avoid them. “Reno?”</p><p>Reno looked to Veld, “Hey, do we get time off?”</p><p>“Of course. Why?”</p><p>He shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets as he rocked back on his heels, “I just wanted to go see someone, yo.”</p><p>Veld considered him a moment, “Alright. I'll give you two days.”</p><p>Reno nodded, “Thanks.”</p><p>XXX</p><p>The church in sector five was the same as Reno remembered it. He walked down the winding path between the empty houses made from rubble. Absently he kicked at a can, watching as it skittered away beneath a piece of scrap metal. The place had a familiar smell, the tension he had been carrying with him since he'd become a Turk melted away as he stood before the church. He looked up at the spire a moment before pushing the doors open and stepping inside. Shadows cooled him as he looked around, the flowers were still blooming, their sweet scent permeating the air. Reno moved silently over to them, crouching as he admired the white petals. He reached out, stroking them between his thumb and forefinger. </p><p>The sound of footsteps made him look up and he saw a familiar girl step from the shadows of the lectern. He grinned, “Hey,” He said as he rose, brushing off the knees of his jeans. </p><p>“You!” Aerith grinned and ran to him, throwing her little arms around his waist. “I thought the bad men had gotten you!” She squealed, stepping back and holding her hands to her chest.</p><p>“I'm fine, kid. I wanted to make sure you were too,” Reno moved to a pew and sat down, kicking his trainers through the dust. “How's your ma?”</p><p>“She's ok.” Aerith said as she moved to the flowers and crouched. She started to fuss with them, pulling up weeds and tossing them aside. Reno watched her, leaning forward with both hands on the bench. He tilted his head as she moved around the flowers, pulling weeds and getting her dress and hands dirty. </p><p>“Your flowers seem to be doing good, yo.” He said, looking around them.</p><p>“They don't really need much help but I like it here.” Aerith looked up at him, green eyes sparkling in the light streaming in through the broken stained glass windows. </p><p>Reno rose again and walked to her side, he crouched beside her and pulled back his sleeves. They shared a smile as he began to help her pull up the weeds. </p><p>Soon enough they had a small pile of weeds beside them and they were sitting in the sunshine. Reno had dirt under his nails and a smudge on his cheek but he was happy listening to the little girl chatter away. He didn't like to leave her alone again, she was small and young and vulnerable. Reno glanced at the sun as it crawled across the floor boards. “You need a guard to get you home again?”</p><p>Aerith giggled, “Maybe this time you can stay for dinner!” She said and jumped to her feet. She clapped her hands and Reno followed her out of the church and back to sector five village. Half way there Aerith got a stone in her shoe so Reno gave her a piggy back ride. He let her clamber onto his back before gripping her tight under the legs and breaking into a run. </p><p>They ran all the way back to the town until Reno was panting and Aerith was giggling. When they reached the entrance he let her down and she took his hand, dragging him through the familiar alleyways to her home.</p><p>Aerith's house sat in amongst the bright flowers, it looked warm and friendly. Reno hesitated a moment, watching the door as it swung open. The same woman from before stepped out, her apron stained as she wiped her hands on it and watched the two children approach. Aerith dragged Reno along behind her. “Mommy!” She cried, running to her mother. Reno lost his grip on her hand and came to a stop as Aerith jumped into the woman's arms. </p><p>“Aerith! Were you at the church again? How many times have I told you not to go there alone?” The woman sighed, shaking her head and tucking a stray strand of hair behind Aerith's ear. She looked up, finally taking note of Reno who hovered uncertainly by the edge of the bridge. “Hello, who are you?”</p><p>“This is...uh...” Aerith frowned, little nose wrinkling as she turned on Reno. “What's your name?”</p><p>“I'm...uh...Reno. Ma'am.” Reno muttered, shoulders tense as he put his weight on his back foot, ready to run as soon as danger presented itself.</p><p>“Reno.” The woman said and she smiled, “Thank you for taking care of Aerith for me.” She said, “I've just put dinner on, please come inside.”</p><p>“Oh I uh...I can't. I've gotta-”</p><p>“Don't be silly. You look skinny as a rake, come inside and eat. We've got plenty.” She turned back to the house while Aerith grabbed Reno's hand and dragged him to the door. He found himself in a homely kicthen-diner area, the table old but sturdy. Pots of flowers dotted almost every available surface and the air was pungent with the smell of roast beef. “Take a seat, Reno. Aerith, please go wash up before you eat.” The woman went into the kitchen, opening the oven to check it's contents. “My name's Elmyra,” She said, glancing back at Reno who stood uncertainly by the door. “It's not often Aerith brings home friends, she's always...had trouble with the other children.” Reno reluctantly moved to a seat and sat down on the edge. “Where did you meet?”</p><p>“Oh uh...about a year ago. I accidentally found the old church and she was there, yo.”</p><p>“She does like it there.” Elmyra smiled as she pulled out the roast and set it aside to rest. She pulled off her oven gloves and picked up some plates. Aerith reappeared, “Aerith please help me set the table.” The little girl nodded and happily grabbed the plates. Reno watched in mild fascination as the two interacted, he felt something inside him, a strange sort of longing as Elmyra smiled and tapped Aerith on the nose.</p><p>When the food had been served Elmyra sat down, “So, Reno,” She said as she poured him a glass of juice, “Where do you live?”</p><p>Reno glanced at her, he opened his mouth to tell her he didn't have a home before closing it again. He thought of Veld and Tseng and the big, shiny Shinra building. “Upper city, Ma'am.”</p><p>Elmyra's eyes widened in surprise, “Really?” </p><p>“Yeah. Well, now I do. Before that I didn't have a home.”</p><p>“What brought you back?”</p><p>Reno looked over at Aerith as she ate, “I wanted to make sure Aerith was doing ok, yo.”</p><p>Elmyra smiled, “What about your parents?”</p><p>Reno nibbled at his food, considering her question, “I don't have any.” He said finally, “My ma left me when I was kid, yo. Never knew my dad.”</p><p>“Then...how are you living in the upper city? You're still a child yourself, who's looking after you?” Elmyra looked concerned as Aerith watched him with wide green eyes.</p><p>“That's...” Reno shook his head, “I met a guy.” He shrugged, “He gave me work. I got myself outta here and to some place better.”</p><p>Suspicion clouded Elmyra's gaze but she stopped probing. </p><p>Finally they finished eating and Reno leaned back in his chair with a sigh, one hand on his full belly. “That was great, yo!” He exclaimed as Elmyra and Aerith took the dirty plates to the kitchen. It was fully dark now, Reno felt warm and comfortable.</p><p>Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Elmyra glanced at the clock on the wall and Aerith tensed, her eyes on her mother. “Who could that be?” Elmyra muttered to herself as she wiped her hands clean and went to the door, she opened it.</p><p>“Ms Gainsborough,” Reno sat upright at that voice. He slid off the chair. “I'm sorry to disturb you so late but I've been sent to collect Reno.”</p><p>“Tseng...” Elmyra said, her voice a little cool as Tseng stepped into the house. </p><p>“Reno, we've been looking for you.” Tseng raised an eyebrow, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Reno groaned, “I just wanted to say hi to Aerith, that's all. Make sure she was doing ok.”</p><p>Aerith looked from Tseng to Reno and back again before she shook her head and ran to hide behind her mothers skirts. “I thought you were my friend!” She shouted angrily, tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Aerith-” Reno began but Tseng jerked his head to the door.</p><p>“We're sorry for disturbing you both, please have a good evening.” Tseng bowed politely before grabbing Reno by the back of the shirt and pulling him out the door. They got as far as the bridge before Aerith came running out of her house, ignoring her mothers calls.</p><p>“No! Don't!” She grabbed Reno's wrist and tugged, trying to pull him away from Tseng, “You can't take him!”</p><p>“Hey, hey! Woah!” Reno pulled his hand back and tugged himself free from Tseng's grip. “Kid, I'm fine. I told you, I found a new home.”</p><p>Aerith looked him in the eyes, her own filling with tears, “But...they're bad.”</p><p>Reno shook his head, “It's better than being dead, yo. You don't understand, kid. You got a decent life here. You got a ma and a house...it's nice. I...I never got that. I gotta do what I gotta do to live. Understand?”</p><p>Aerith glared, her hands curling into fists, “Fine!” She stamped her foot angrily, “Go! But I-I...I hate you! I never want to see you again!”</p><p>With that she turned on her heel and ran back into her house, slamming the door behind her. Reno stared after her, a pit in his stomach. Tseng touched his arm, “Let's go home, Reno.” He said quietly.</p><p>Reno looked back at him, swallowed and then nodded. “Yeah, let's go home.” He said, feeling shaky as he turned his back on Aerith's pretty little house.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>